Resolutions (episode)
Infected with an incurable alien disease, Janeway and Chakotay must be left behind on an alien planet, leaving Tuvok in command of an uneasy crew. Summary Introduction On a beautiful planet in the Delta Quadrant, Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway are awakened from their stasis units by The Doctor, who reports that they have been in stasis for seventeen days. He regrets to inform them that, despite all his and Kes' efforts, he has not discovered a cure for the disease the officers have been infected with. He says that the only thing he can think of is contacting the medically advanced Vidiians. Janeway terminates the com link to discuss the situation with Chakotay, and both agree that the Vidiians would most likely attack the crew for body parts rather than offer aid. Chakotay asks if they could live with themselves after sending Voyager into that kind of danger. Janeway's implied answer is no. Janeway hails Tuvok, and asks him if he had heard The Doctor's report. When Tuvok replies that he has, Janeway informs him that she is turning over command of Voyager to him on a permanent basis. She orders him to set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, and, despite what The Doctor says, not to contact the Vidiians. Tuvok acknowledges that he understood Janeway's orders. Janeway informs Tuvok that she will prepare a message for the crew. Act One Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Kes, Neelix and Harry Kim discuss the captain's final order to leave them behind. Torres and Paris are understandably and vocally distraught at the prospect, while Kes informs everyone that The Doctor has not deactivated himself for a month trying all possibilities for a cure. Neelix states that crew morale will suffer "if we leave them behind." Tuvok asserts that it is not a matter of if, but of when they leave the captain and Chakotay behind, as the decision has already been made. Tuvok assures the crew that they will have all the technological comforts they will need, and that the Captain, "an able scientist", will continue to work on a cure for their virus. Should she succeed, they have a type 9 shuttlecraft at their disposal. Paris scoffs that at a top speed of warp 4, it will take them 700 years to get home. Throughout the entire exchange, Ensign Kim is silent and dejected. Janeway and Chakotay begin to pick around at their things transported to them. She lists of a dizzying array of research equipment with determined optimism, assuring Chakotay that she is confident of finding a cure. Chakotay begins carrying their makeshift shelter over, and asks her which way she wanted it. She says to put the gray on the outside and the beige on the inside, because she has always looked better in beige. Janeway states that it might be fun to rough it for a while. Chakotay remarks that with shelter, furniture, tricorders, and a replicator, it was too rough for him. Janeway replies that they do not, however, have a bathtub, and when Chakotay inquires as to what she means, she says that a bath is her favorite way of relaxing. She also tells him that, since they aren't in a command structure anymore, that he should call her Kathryn. A little unnerved, he tells her that she should give him a few days on that. Back on Voyager in engineering, Torres is harshly critiquing an ensign on a report. The ensign tries to defend herself by saying she has been a little distracted. Act Two On the planet, Janeway is taking a bath and her voice informs that she and Chakotay have dubbed the planet as New Earth. Meanwhile, the rustling woods around their modular shelter startle Janeway and Chakotay rushes outside to find a primate. At the same time on Voyager, the crew has come in contact with the Viidians and discuss whether or not to accept their hail. Kim begins to argue about whether or not they should be leaving the two on the planet. Tuvok threatens to "throw him in the brig" and to relieve him of his duty if he does not leave the bridge. Kim, Neelix and Torres discuss what happened in the mess hall, and realize the majority disagree with Tuvok's orders. Kim then goes to discuss what happened earlier, and recommends future actions with the Vidiians with Tuvok. Realizing Tuvok is adamant with his decisions, Harry Kim reluctantly agrees with Tuvok. Showing Janeway and Chakotay on the planet, Janeway expresses her concern with Chakotay's increasing closeness and feels as though he has given up. As Janeway wanders into the new world, she finds the same primate while collecting insect samples. As the primate begins shrieking, the weather changes violently with dark clouds and a plasma storm violently approaching, causing Janeway to fall several times. Back on the ship, Tuvok admits that he cannot allow himself to succumb to the crew's feelings. His discussion with Kes makes him realize that much of the crew feels the same sadness that Kim expressed earlier. As the captain, he decides to contact the Vidiians, assumes responsibility of the contact and heads back. The plasma storm on New Earth has damaged much of the structure they live in. As the storm clears, Janeway and Chakotay head outside and find that majority of the surroundings as well as Janeway's research has been destroyed. On Voyager, Tuvok mentions the date being 49694.2 prior to the discussion with the Vidiians. The Vidiians agree to come into contact with Voyager. As a precaution, Tuvok plans for the crew to train prior to their contact. As Janeway and Chakotay are clearing the branches, they encounter the primate again, and realize the notion they may be there for a long time. Inside, Chakotay massages Janeway because of her sore neck and as she becomes relaxed, she realizes that she should not get too intimate and decides to go to bed. Act Three As Voyager meets the Vidiian ship at the set location, a hailing is sent and the crew finds out that the Vidiian ships have prepared an ambush. On New Earth, Janeway expresses her concern by suggesting they define parameters between the two. Chakotay creates a story to strengthen the bond between Janeway and him. As the Vidiians attack Voyager, Tuvok gives the command to fire back using torpedoes. While the torpedoes are firing, Denara Pel is talking to The Doctor in sickbay, calling him Shmullus, about transporting the virus over to Voyager as she was unaware that the Vidiian ship was to attack when the terms were made earlier. Tuvok gives several orders to avoid a dangerous confrontation with the Vidiians and they are carried out. *''Voyager'' drops shields *The antimatter is ejected *Ensign Kim detonates the torpedo *Paris moves the ship to avoid the explosion At warp 6, Voyager heads back to New Earth. On New Earth, Janeway is planting tomatoes when Chakotay asks her for an opinion on a boat he plans on building. While discussing the boat, a com signal noise is heard from Voyager. Tuvok, through the com link, states that they have the medicine needed to treat their condition on board and will arrive in thirty hours. Janeway regretfully looks around New Earth and reminisces on their short lifestyle before beaming up to Voyager. Back on Voyager, Janeway mentions that Tuvok's disobedience was "almost emotional." She orders Paris to leave at warp 8. Memorable Quotes "I'm not sure I can 'define parameters'. But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent. The only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave, and beautiful. And very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace. ''" "''Is that really an ancient legend?" "No... but that made it easier to say." : - Chakotay'' and ''Janeway Background Information *This duration of the events in this episode transpire over a period of approximately four months, making it one of the longest times the viewers spend with the characters in a single episode of Star Trek that did not involve flashbacks, time travel or resetting the timeline. The first month was spent in orbit of "New Earth" as The Doctor remains activated in search of a cure for Janeway and Chakotay. Voyager later traveled for six weeks, before turning around and making the journey back to "New Earth," after obtaining a cure. *Even though he has been placed in command of Voyager after Janeway relinquishes command, Tuvok still wears his standard gold uniform, instead of donning command red. Despite being referred to by members of the crew as "Captain Tuvok," he records one of his logs as "Acting Captain" and is greeted by Denara Pel as "Lieutenant" when making contact with the Vidiian convoy. *The civilian wear that Kate Mulgrew wore while on New Earth was later used in an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. *This is the final episode in which Voyager encounters the Vidiians. However, they later appeared as illusions in "Coda", as one of many species assimilated by the Borg in "Infinite Regress" and finally in "Fury", which is based primarily in 2371, more than a year before the events of this episode. It is later revealed in "Think Tank" that the Phage was cured by the Think Tank in 2375. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.11, . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Susan Diol as Denara Pel *Simon Billig as Hogan *Bahni Turpin as Swinn Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick References bathtub, modular shelter, "New Earth", osteogenic stimulator, plasma storm, replicator, Shmullus, sonic shower, Talaxian tomatoes, type-9 shuttlecraft, Vidiian |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Entscheidungen (VOY) es:Resolutions fr:Resolutions nl:Resolutions